I Order You!
by ryeonixg
Summary: Three years after the war in Krugis, Graham Aker, a new intern to FLAGS, was ordered to assist the clean up. Discovering a curtain tanned skinned teen. Though every civilian was thought to be dead, one survived, his name will later be known as Setuna.F. Seiei. But for now it is just Soran Ibraham the last child of the Krugis.
1. Chapter 1: the meeting

Summary: Three years after the war in Krugis, Graham Aker, a new intern to FLAGS, was ordered to assist the clean up. Discovering a curtain tanned skinned teen. Though every civilian was thought to be dead, one survived, his name will later be known as Setuna.F. Seiei. But for now it is just Soran Ibraham the last child of the Krugis.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00, if I did I would be shipping them in the anime. Enjoy.**

A.D. 2301 Krugis Republic

"This battle is a holy war in the name of God." Announced from a static transmission

Behind a wall sat a boy head down, knees crossed up against his chest; his slender arms embracing a gun of some sort, breathing heavily. The sound of a machine moving in the background signaled it was close. Adrenalin pumped throughout his body, as he raised his head golden brown iris swiftly shifted to the right and a quick sprint to the opening between the two disintegrated walls. A twitch of his pointer finger and rapid rounds sounded the air until it was out singed by an explosion fifteen feet behind him, the shock wave threw him across the sanded street.

"By dying in battle we shall be led into the presence of God."

Struggling, he got up and ran grabbing his gun, given to him by his leader, on the way. Up against another wall. Panting, he rose his head witnessing a doll gifted with a maroon Victorian dress and bonnet lined in velvet, ' in this world there is no god' letting his head fall down after this thought.

In the distance hand missiles launched, rocking the war machine. Turning around it spotted a certain boy with brown eyes and walked toward him aiming with it's built in machine-gun. A streak of light passed through the death stick as if instantly, allowing the model to fall. The child caught sight of it, the thing in the sky. It had 'wings' made of heavenly light that would extend for millions of miles; it slowly turning to face him. His eyes widen at disbelief but a different emotion flashed through his eyes. At that moment, he vowed that he will survive and eradicate war.

A.D. 2307

Lieutenant Graham Aker, age 27 blond hair, green eyes, height 180cm the rest are classified. When small he was fascinated at flying. Thus perusing his dreams he enlisted into the Union army. Superior to the other pilots he rose in rank exponentially. So why is he sent to a foreign land laced in poverty, or better yet extinct due to their civil war. Not to be rude, but he would rather go guard the prime minister at the Union-EU alliance. Quote on quote, thought to himself.

They landed on the deserted ground. Supposedly there were witnesses saying that there were survivors and if the Union finds them first they would gain advantage in economic growth in raw resources.

"Aw man look at this place it screams horror movie doesn't it?" Stated a soldier that jumped down from his mobile latter.

In which Graham retorted, " doesn't matter, as long as we get this finish you can imagine anything you want is that clear?" The soldiers one by one surrounded him and Nodded their heads, "good, I want four man teams on each street, we'll search till it's dark and restart it tomorrow, Hopefully we'll find someone or something by the end of Thursday, that means three days to search men also be carful of them too. ?is that clear!" They all saluted and in unison answered a "Sir!" Before splitting into groups and running off. Graham along with his three members Richard, Jack, and Nicolas, went through house after house never finding a hint of human life.

Night fell upon them. They all sat around a campfire, with their sleeping bands laid out behind them. Chattering amount the group kept the atmosphere lively, Graham however felt something amiss. A hundred yards behind them were their FLAGS; loaded with their personal belongings in side the cockpit. While conversing with his underlings he heard rustling by the flags. Although he went to check nothing we seen. The thoughts weighted n his mind so he decided to brush them off and get some rest, as he thought he didn't realize every one is fast asleep, he soon followed letting sleep fill his head.

The next morning he awoke to frantic yelling.

"Shhh! Guys shut up the lieutenant is waking up if he finds out about it we'll-"

"Find out about what?" asked Graham

"Oh uh...N..nothing. Yea! Nothing"

Curious Graham moved pass the frantic Richard and to the soldier

"Soldier! Report!"

Hesitating, then finally giving up, "Sir! Report! At 500 hours Steven Tillman woke up to sleep in his cockpit, however when we woke up he was unconscious on the floor without his gun, he was attacked Sir!"

Surprised as they are. The blond lieutenant ordered the emergency search for their missing perpetrator. Slipping into his equipment, he journeyed out into the abandoned city.

Soran Ibraham, age 16, golden brown eyes with black hair tied back by bandages. Started his day like usual, wake up, get dressed and go hunting for breakfast. He walked through the city alone, for seven long years. His people have long been dead, his friends, family, neighbors massacred by the moving robots.

He knew everybody in his village. Over there by the water fountains where the children of the nice old lady across the street used to play, there in the alley way, the thugs who used to beat him up would sit and smoke weed all day. That house over there by the fallen roof is the house of that old lady who always gave him free apples, when he would run into town to buy ingredients for his mother. There and there, he remembers that that's where his father and him played. And on the porch his mother would yell "honey! Sou! Come and eat!" And along with his father they would run into the house and eat on that dinner table. But they're gone now he had killed them. That feeling lost forever.

House after house, block after block, district after district; only to find desert wolves pick at a limp body of their own kind. Disgusted after resurveying the town from the north district to south to east and west, he arrived home.

He would do nothing but search for offerings in other abound owned houses and if finds anything, he would bring it to the foot of the Rocky Mountain that hides his country.

At the base were crosses dug deep into the ground, carved on them were the names of his people. Not a day has been forgotten, where he would walk to the fifty-sixth row and pass seventy-two crosses; standing between two graves.

On them, carved on them foreign characters formed: Isaac Ibraham and Mary Ibraham.

Soran stood still for what would seem like for hours was ten minutes before walking off. He continued to walk until he felt a slight tremor shake past him. Curiously sneaking pass the graves until he witnessed a similar robot that killed his people seven years prior. The said machines held people inside. Soran find himself staking a group of fours, 'what are they looking for?' He thought to himself, careful to not make a noise.

Night soon fell as he observed them, 'maybe they want to find and kill the rest of the survivors, so what happened can't be justified?' Suddenly, his wrist were grabbed and twisted behind his back; face shoved against the rocky surface.

"Oh it's just a kid... hey boy, where's your parents," he added as he tugged harder on the Kid's arm "you shouldn't be out past your curfew or else you'll be pun-"

Interrupted by a swift kick to the groin, the soldier fell to his knees; followed by a heavy elbowed to the face, which knocked the man unconscious. Perplexed by his situation he grabbed the gun attached to his attacker and ran back to his home.

The groups were coming back to the same more often then they used to, which troubled Soran greatly. Fortunately, he arrived at his hide out safely and was careful not to bring unnecessary company. Finally, he laid sprawled out on the floor and closed his heavy eyes.

Two days Soran spent inside hidden, thinking of their motive. He noticed that they weren't marching around now, so he decided to venture out; to see if they're truly gone. As he heard footsteps around the corner he rushed around a different corner only to bump against the same soldier, who with an iron grip, held his wrist.

"Caught ya, now time for payback' whispered the man as his hand rose over his head

Soran clench his jaws, waiting for impact but it never came. Slowly opening up his eyes he saw golden yellow hair that caresses a slim face, peridot eyes and instantly a charming crooked smirk.

"Found you" he whispered.

As Graham was walking down the street he heard struggling in the distance, he ran up two blocks and looked down an alley. He instantly saw two shadows struggling. A smaller figure is being held by the bigger figure, however an arm rose up into a fist. Graham quickly saw that as sign that he should go stop the person. Sprinting he realizes that the larger figure is one of his own men, and the younger?...a survivor!

He swiftly grabbed his soldier's arm, stopping the attack, paying no attention to him as he pushed the man to the side to get a good look at the survivor, " found you"

As examining the young boy, Graham noticed he had wavy mid black length hair tied back into a tail caressing his slender tan skinned face, high cheek bone, with a straight long nose, and beautiful golden eyes that show no fear.

The image of a rough bearded man who kills wanderers for a living was shattered in an instant, by this weak young boy who looks no older than thirteen.

"Shounen, tell me your name" no reply, "I sai-" he was interrupted by the soldier he threw on the ground.

"He's the one who attacked me the other day." and contunied on "I just wanted to help him and yet he attacked me! punish him!"

Amusing as it is, Graham Aker was progressively getting vexed. He considers that right now he is interrogating the boy and by the look on the Krugian he realizes it too, however his soldier doesn't know when to shut up, "Quiet! If he did attack you,shouldn't you get punish for being outst by a mere child? If you have so much free time to go clubbing every night shouldn't you instead practice like you're supposed to, so this wouldn't happen? can't you see I'm in the middle of a interrogation right now? go scout someplace else."

Speechless, Steven walked elsewhere, glaring at the young boy beside me.

" Now let us continue. what is your name?" no reply again, a sigh came out of Graham's mouth, "I'm only doing this for your own good do you understand?"

The boy shook his head, just then, Graham realizing the question that should have been asked first, "Do you know Japanese? Shounen?"

The boy's head tilted to the side, ' of course not Graham he's been here his whole life!' thought Graham. Another question was asked, "do you know how to speak at all?" a questioning look gave the answer, before running off. 'Damn it!'

Graham, who didn't want to let his promotion run away, grabbed the teen. There was a struggle, surprised at how docile the teen seemed by was the opposite, stealthy, quick, accurate at hitting the pressure points and almost looks graceful at some moments. It stopped when the ebony haired teen was pinned down on the ground, his body spread out under Graham, his bony arms were held above his head by Graham's iron grip, both panting at the struggle. Realizing position, Graham got off him and dragged him down to the camp.

"Pack up men we're going home" a large smile as he turned down towards his found survivor.

The golden haired man stopped the other who was going to it me, strange how he looks at me as if undressing me, how unpleasant. The person who tried to hit me said somethings which in turn made the golden haired man yell at him which shut him up. He then, again, stated a phrase, question, or statement of some short to me in a different language. Deciding that it's time to get away, I ran, as fast as I can away from the strange man; but was caught. Using the only tactic that he learned from the guerrilla training was; when you're in a desperate situation, you run and live to fight another day, or fight back. I chose to fight, which led to me losing in an uncomfortable position.

I was forced to walk down to the camp of strange man along with the stranger man who, just a second ago was trying to talk with me.

Therefore putting me onto a plane and taken from my homeland.

This is my first fanfiction to be put open public. Searching for beta readers!


	2. Chapter 2: Brifing

11/14/13

**Disclaimer!: we all know I don't own Gundam00 so this will be the last of this kind of message. Enjoy hopefully, and if there are any grammar/ punctuation/ spelling/ etc. plz tell me so I can revise it, also Review!**

A.D. 2303 Japan.

Silence, the blond haired, green eyed man was seated on the left side of the pale blue couch, and the ebony haired, oranged eyed teen was on the right. Both sipping coffee and milk at the same time. The atmosphere around them was tense and unnerving, yet awkward.

It all began when the soldiers arrived back from the Republic of Krugis, The teen was brought into the infirmary, and the soldiers into the briefing rooms. Not long after that, Lieutenant Graham Aker walked out after reporting the happenings to the higher ups. He was inquisitive as to why they were sent there in the first place. The thought was pushed out of his mind by bumping into a nurse.

Graham Aker, like any other man, examined the nurse had purple hair that hovered over her shoulders, piercing red eyes that diverted downward when they bumped, and porcelain skin, as she apologised, he saw a doctor who had brunette hair rushing towards her.

"Hey! Tier-Tier...Tieriana! wait!" announced the man

The commotion quickly passed him, which reminded him about the boy in which he should go check to see if he's doing fine.

Once in the infirmary, the young lieutenant saw the boy; along side him walked in the translator that was supposed to interrogate the teen.

"Hello, my name is Gregory Ladd, I'm the translator that they asked to come here to see a patent"

Asked the dark green haired man as he gave out a hand.

Graham accepted, "Nice to meet you Mr. Ladd, I heard you can speak twenty-three different languages?"

"Ah, yes I can and am very proud of it, now I'll get working. Ah, " they stared at the woken up boy, who, in a daze, stared back at them, " seems like you're awake, hi, my name is Gregory Ladd what's your name?"

The boy stared blankly upwards then laid back down in the bed and covered himself. Which the translator just smiled, and directed Graham, followed by him out the door and said, " He doesn't seem to want to talk, we'll try tomorrow. Thank you for coming and have a nice day." then he walked off.

They tried numerous times and need up with the same results, the boy covered himself with the thin fabric. It went for two months, annoyed, Graham asked his friend what he should do to get a person to talk and so his friend said, " well, maybe it's just because you don't interest him." And after sleeping on that statistic he came up with an idea. The next day, before arriving at the infirmary he stopped by a toy shop, 'if I don't interest him then I'll find something that does, now where should I start,' he thought.

Not long later, after searching all the shops and buying at least one materialistic object, he decided to buy something he, himself wanted. A, you can build it yourself, mini mecha action figurine and it just so happen that a new model came out. After his selection he then continued to his final destination.

He walked in, with over ten bags, and laid it in front of the boy, and taking the things out one by one naming them off. Teriyaki squid, fried octopus, ball in a cup, knock the totem pole, monopoly, LIFE, pencils, pens, action figures, animated movies, anime, manga , and so on.

The ravenette was surrounded by new things he never knew of while he was stuck in this building, yet nothing interested him. Out in the corner of his eyes he saw what seems to be a face that looked similar to the robot face he saw six years ago. He rushed to the bag and pulled it out, just to be disappointed it looked similar but was different. However, he still held on to it and finally answered the questions hoping that in the future he could find the actual robot that saved him.

.

When the collection of information/interrogation was over the translator left, along with Graham.

" I was ordered to give this to you by the chief, said you were going to take care of the boy and to teach him japanese customs and get him ready for schooling."

To shocked by the sudden order he allowed himself to take the board. He looked at the translator once again, dark green hair that covers a side of his handsome slender face, gray eyes and a straight smile, "thanks" was all Graham could say- did we hire new employees?-thought Graham, inwardly.

Now pushing towards the more important problem at hand, he analyzed the data that was recorded, Soran Ibraham, age:sixteen, hair color: black, eye color: orange and so on. He then sighed and walked back to the room.

"Shonen, listen carefully I am no-" he was already changed back into his civilian clothes holding the box with the figure in it..

Now three years later, here we are again. Graham,who had never been fond of children now have to live with one, and unconsciously he pampers Soran often and has grown to like the boy over the years. Soran who didn't remember what it's like to have a family, is now experiencing, whether he like it or not, is living with a new member.

"Shonen,"

"Don't call me that, I have a name you know."

"Shonen, It seems like you're an exponential learner, you've learned most of the japanese vocabulary, what do you do in your free time? Read the dictionary?

"I have a name I said, and I do not read the dictionary…. I skim through it"

"You what?...Hey, I've been wondering, don't you get lonely being here at home while I'm at work?"

"Not necessarily, I mean I read through your reports when I'm bored."

" I meant don't you get lonel-…. wait,what! you read through my stuff? those are top secret information, you just can't go through them!"

"Right, besides, for a supposed first class lieutenant, your reports are-"

The doorbell rung and Graham walked over and opened the door. The man was a couple of inches taller than Graham. Long bronze tied back into a high tail, he wore a black dress shirt covered by a white over coat. Their conversation lasted almost thirty minutes, before he walked in. Soran, during the conversation at the door, went into the kitchen and was making himself an omelette. Graham suddenly came to turned off the stove and lifted the eighteen year old boy by the armpits and carried him into the living room, and set him down.

Soran stood there thinking 'what just happened?' and looked down to the spatula he was holding in his right hand, then stared at Graham with a dull face and began walking back into the kitchen.

"Wait, wait, wait, Soran, this is Billy Katagiri is here on behalf of his Professor in the Union overflag department, Dr. Eifman and he would like to see you."

Soran stared at Graham with a face of indifference and continued on into the kitchen. Graham sighed, "sorry Billy, he doesn't like to socialize with strangers often and today I still have to take him to his monthly check up so maybe next time?" Billy nodded and stood up, wanting to say his byes to the boy, he walked towards the kitchen which was oozing with rich aromas and spices. In the kitchen, the table was set with three plates of cooked omelette sprinkled with green onions.

Soran sat in a chair eating silently. Graham, curious, saw Billy standing the the kitchen door, walked and saw the scene then chuckled inwardly walking in and placing himself on a chair, "aren't you going to eat? Soran went through the trouble to make us something to eat, then afterwards we can go visit Dr. Eifman." Billy sat in the chair and enjoyed the rice omelette and tanked Soran, while Graham's mind ventured to another fact 'this is out of character why is he doing this? Is he planning something?' but decided to brush it off and enjoy the meal.

"Here is the chart Mr. Aker, No signs of enervation, it still seems that his body doesn't have enough nutrient and maybe thats the cause of his small size, which is understandable," Graham glanced at Soran then back " Also does he show any signs of exhaustion? at all?"

"No not really, well its more like he doesn't do much, why?"

" His brain, it shows that he uses an abnormal amount of waves, see here the average human uses this amount of brain waves at a time and he uses this much, which can lead to many seizures and tumor, but that doesn't happen does it?" he shook his head "Well just make sure he doesn't overexert himself and gets a good night's rest."

They strolled towards the door and headed off towards the Union Headquarters. Inside the Union, Billy took them around and Graham greeted some of the workers. They passed the training room, and that when he saw a union FLAG, he went and stood right in front of it breathing in all details, the complex build of the frame and fine furnish of the maroon color. Honestly he only went because he was fascinated by Graham's reports of his supervising of the upgrading new models.

"Beautiful isn't it," asked an aged soothing voice "It took many years to build one and we finally made it possible, Dr. Eifman nice to meet you" he said and turned to Soran hold out a hand.

Soran hesitantly rose his hand to meet the doctor, but was started by a crew member. As they were talking Soran gazed at his hand 'Dr. Eifman chief technician for the Overflags and Union professor wanted to shake my hand' he thought inwardly. Sure he told Graham about the experience in Krugis but hid the fact about the angelic suit he saw, and he long sought to find that suit and will find it even if it kills him.


End file.
